A defect-introduced solid-state imaging device is proposed in the related art, which is provided with a multi-layered interconnection layer and a microlens above a semiconductor substrate on which a light-receiving element is formed for every pixel region. In the solid-state imaging device, photonic crystals are disposed to guide light to the light-receiving element between the multi-layered interconnection layer and the microlens to improve a light condensing efficiency of the light-receiving element.
In addition, pixels of the existing CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) image sensors are being further shrunk, and with this an F value decreases in order to make resolution high. Therefore, a distance between a sensor chip IC (Integrated Circuit) and a camera lens tends to be shorter and shorter. As a result, light condensing loss such as shading occurs on the peripheral portion of sensor pixels due to light incident thereon with an inclination, so that the sensitivity of the image quality and the like are degraded. For example, in case of a pixel disposed near the outer peripheral portion among the pixels two-dimensionally disposed above the semiconductor substrate, the incident light with an inclination passed through the microlens does not reach the light-receiving element of the corresponding pixel but is guided along an optical path to be mixed in an adjacent pixel. Therefore, a light-harvesting property is declined.